greaterbostonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sage Council
Sage Council is the sixth episode of Season One of Greater Boston, and the sixth episode overall. Synopsis Interviews Jeff Van Dreason asks Greater Boston residents for their opinions on the Red Line seceding. Highlights from Leon's Calendar This segment recurs throughout the episode: Leon reads events on his calendar, beginning the week before his death and continuing to the week after. Regularly scheduled events include history lessons with The Mayor of the Red Line and attempting to open Dimitri's puzzle box. Leon tries to convince Nica to visit their mother's grave on her birthday, but can't. He visits her afterwards with her favorite food. He plans several dates with Louisa, as well as their breakup; he predicts the date of their breakup wrong and has to reschedule it. Leon plans on leaving Moebius Highway to work at ThirdSight Media, and to have Michael work at Moebius as his replacement. On the Advice of Mary Wollstonecraft Panda Bear writes a letter to Tyrell to complain about Gemma, his boss. Gemma routinely makes fun of Panda Bear's name changes (from Gerald to Earth Man to Panda Bear), which he makes with input from his spiritual advisor Mary Wollstonecraft. Gemma also mocks his relationship with Mary Wollstonecraft, who Panda Bear contacts through a ouija board. While Panda Bear can make his peace with Gemma mocking his name, he's upset when Gemma has Michael Tate move in and share his office. Michael is not gifted in the arts of divination that ThirdSight specializes in, and Panda Bear criticizes his need for help. Lastly, Panda Bear announces that Mary Wollstonecraft has advised him to take on a new name: Extinction Event. The Background Artist An advertisement plays for the Cambridge Central Square Community College. Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge, a professional background artist, begins to design posters for the future of Red Line. She envisions the terminal stations as housing, and the cars as being businesses and housing. She brings the posters to The Mayor and tells him that she will work as his campaign assistant because she's good at establishing the sense of place that Red Line will need. The Mayor warns Charlotte that they might not succeed, but she redoubles her efforts working for Red Line. Another advertisement plays, encouraging voters to vote yes on Question 2 and support the Red Line secession. Cast In order of appearance: * Leon Stamatis - Braden Lamb * Panda Bear Poletti - James Capobianco * CCSCC Pitch Woman - Sam Musher * Narrator - Alexander Danner * Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge - Summer Unsinn * The Mayor of the Red Line - James Capobianco * Future Citizens of Red Line - Marck Harmon, Sam Musher, Mike Linden, Jeff Van Dreason, Jim Johanson Trivia * The ad paid for by future citizens of Red Line was featured in the first series trailer, We Believe. Content Warnings * Strong language * Brief mention of sex, bondage * Military sound effects (air raid/bombing) * Reference to alcoholism/binge drinking External Links * Episode * Episode transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season One